You are Forgiven But Not Forgotten
by bledtilldryness
Summary: *SPOILERS* One shot algún tiempo despues de TDKR. Era una calida tarde de verano en un pequeño café en Florencia. Titulo de la canción de The Corrs/ Selina & Bruce


**Title: **You're Forgiven But Not Forgotten

**Summary: ***SPOILERS* One shot algun tiempo despues de TDKR. Era una calida tarde de verano en un pequeño café en Florencia. Titulo de la canción de The Corrs

**Couple: **Selina Kyle/Catwoman & Bruce Wayne/Batman NOLAN-VERSE

**Location: **Florencia, Italia(Post- TDKR)

* * *

Era una tarde soleada a las orillas del rio Arno. Florencia no era una ciudad muy calurosa en esta época del año, por lo que los clientes del pequeño bar estaban bastante frescos bajo la pérgola del local.

Alfred ojeaba el periódico, distraído, como lo llevaba desde que todo había cambiado en Gotham hace ya 3 largos años.

Lucius insistía en que el señor Wayne andaría por algún lugar del mundo, dado que ni habían hallado cadáver y el piloto automático parecía haberse activado correctamente, pero aun así, dado que no dio señales de vida, Alfred inclinó la balanza hacia el lado negativo.

El ruido de la terraza parecía un tenue murmullo que se mezclaba con el fluir del rio. La risa de un niño, las conversaciones ajenas y el traqueteo de las cucharas en las tazas. Pero de repente, como si algo desconocido le llamase, alzo la vista, oteando en el horizonte.

Nada.

Al menos a simple vista.

Su instinto le obligó a seguir escrutando discretamente las mesas hasta que halló algo que sus ojos no alcanzaban a creer.

Un hombre sonreía mientras alcanzaba a subirse a un niño, de no más de tres años , a su regazo. Una mujer reía y sonreía ante la situación.

''Bruce, ten cuidado, no queremos que se haga daño''

''Por supuesto que no, verdad campeón?'' sonrió el señor Wayne al pequeño, que se desestabilizó y aterrizó de pie en el suelo, algo asustado

'' Pero no pasa nada, porque, para que nos caemos, Alfred?''

''Para volver a levantarnos'' dijo el pequeño con una voz tierna, sonriendo a su padre mientras volvía a subirse a su pierna.

La mujer río y Alfred reconoció en ella a Selina. Ella apoyó los codos en la mesa y se acercó a Bruce, mientras colocaba la mandíbula en sus manos.

''Vas a conseguir que se vuelva un malcriado si no paras de mimarlo así''

Bruce le sonrió, aunque con una nota de tristeza.

Tal vez Selina no lo viera, o simplemente no lo entendiera, pero Alfred leyó en esa mirada los más claros pensamientos del señor Wayne.

El siempre estaría ahí para su hijo. Nunca le fallaría y nunca le abandonaría. No le importaba las criticas de Selina, que no alcanzaba a entender como el podía tener tanta paciencia para su pequeño. Pero sobretodo, él no le haría pasar todo el dolor que había sufrido.

Fue en ese momento cuando Bruce cruzó su mirada con la de Alfred. Por sorprendente que parezca, Bruce no parecía sorprendido. Ambos sonrieron, felices de ver que estaban vivos. La sonrisa de Alfred dio a entender a Bruce que estaba enterado de su conversación, que no pudo hacer mas que aguantarle la mirada.

''Papa, me puedes llevar hasta la orilla del rio? Es que quiero ver ese puente'' dijo en ese momento el pequeño Alfred.

Bruce desvió la mirada hacia su hijo, mientras su ex - mayordomo seguía observando.

''Quieres ver el Ponte Vecchio? Pues tendremos que pedirle permiso a tu madre'' Bromeó Bruce.

Selina exageró una muestra pensativa

''Mmmmm., no se…. ''

''Porfa mamaaaa'' empezó el pequeño

''Esta bien, vamos'' acabó riendo ella.

Conforme se pusieron de pie, Alfred alcanzó a oír a un Bruce reprochándole en broma '' 'Vas a conseguir que se vuelva un malcriado si no paras de mimarlo así' a Selina, que se limitó a fruncir levemente el ceño.

En ese momento, Bruce sonrió por ultima vez a Alfred y pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de Selina mientras le daba la mano a su pequeño hijo.

Alfred los vio alejarse entre la muchedumbre de la terraza.

Tal vez ya no estuviesen tan unidos, pero el detalle del señor Wayne le hizo ver cuan valioso había sido para ese hombre.

Y pensó que tal vez repetiría vacaciones el año que viene


End file.
